


survive

by silebuzaibuzhidaozaigaotzd



Category: League of Legends RPF, 卓天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silebuzaibuzhidaozaigaotzd/pseuds/silebuzaibuzhidaozaigaotzd
Summary: 杀手paro非典型pwp很脏，枪交媚药，ooc有，不接受不要看
Kudos: 13





	survive

冰凉贴上高天亮胸口的时候他只挑了挑眉，平日里的吃饭家伙根本不肖看就能分辨出来，与血和黑暗相连的工具鲜少被这么用——眼下枪口并非在他动作下指向别人，而是真真切切贴上自己的皮肉，在轻且快的磨蹭过后直抵自己的心房，然后陷入安静的停顿，操作者不再动手，就任凭危险搭建起他俩身心之间的桥梁，稳定的，摇曳的。  
可能因为眼前人是卓定，小天对猝然间发生的一切全然不慌，卓定施加在他腕上的力度不小，甚至钳得他有些疼，但他对这样的受制毫无排斥意思，反而饶有兴致的扬起唇角，边同室友好脾气的抱怨说手腕会红，自己是疤痕体质，消印要好久。  
“k皇，k皇。”他服软般的叫，喊得却不是撒娇惯用的哥哥，那声调像猫，却又藏着狐狸的狡黠，一副未见棺材不落泪的腔调，不带傲慢，仿佛就只是诚挚的在提出某些意见，又在表达完隐晦含义后很快收住，回归往常的阴阳怪气。“赏金多少呀？分我一杯羹吗。…真是，缺钱我包养你啊。”

卓定没搭话，感情也未外露，平日里被人说只要不出声看起来就好冷的眉眼背着光，比往常还要多几分淡漠疏离，盯着天的那双眼几乎眨也不眨，似是要用目光来洞穿身下的男人，又还要翻找出点别的什么。  
他记不清上次自己露出这样的表情去看小天具体是什么原因了，只模糊能想起是两人闹了别扭，难得的长假，天很冷，路上还铺着没化的雪，几十分钟的路谁也没说话，最后还是小狐狸不顾滑倒的危险，买了奶茶又蹬蹬蹬追上来，用迭声的好哥哥和一个焦糖奶茶味的吻给假期的末尾添上笔美好的回忆。  
那时候他觉得想从小天眼里翻出真诚很难，这一次，他却完全找不到自己想找的，或许是成长环境使然，卓定找不到小天对自己身体一星半点的自爱。  
聪明的猎人善于靠唇枪舌剑震慑猎物，聪明的猎物善于借花言巧语掩饰情绪，小天二者兼是，所以他比常人更难以捉摸，难以看破。  
然而这一切对上卓定便截然不同，他在感情上的确不是个机敏的人，但与小天有关的一切是例外，他太熟悉狐狸，再迟钝也能在第一时间解读出那点深层的意思，狐狸尾巴在他面前根本捂不住，毛绒尾尖上有几根毛都算是常识，小天是否在掩饰什么，心里到底在想什么，他不常说不常管，可知道的清清楚楚。

再用力点啊？你不会敢的，你不会舍得的。  
这话高天亮没说出口，但两人都清楚。  
小天在半哄半试探，一套如意算盘打得噼啪响，还咧着嘴提前宣告自己的胜利，表明自己状态很好。  
彼此默契，彼此相熟，但有一点旁人不知道，别号读心术士的小天能轻松看破大多数人的小心思，却唯独不懂自己搭档的想法，说不好是卓定真像表现出的一样，白纸般空白而空荡，还是内核那部分早就被人为藏起，任他怎么看，能明白的都是卓定乐意展示给他的点滴心思。  
不管怎么说，起码他今天也在做不怕死的大胆猜测，猜卓定应该会点到为止。  
相互扶持的少年在踏足黑色起就成了彼此仅存的唯一，从很早开始，卓定再气他自个儿作践身体，也仅会止步于温声相劝和后勤医疗，就连好几次被恶意调侃为贤内助，小天的收获亦不过几句责怪，大部分时候相对耐心的卓定只是一笑了之。

但高天亮千算万算没料到一个可能——耐心是建立在事情发生次数的多少上的，性子再好的人也会有真的生气的那天，之前是胳膊，这次是腰侧，卓定很难在看见小天皮肤上留下的旧疤时保持平静，下次呢，卓定忍不住去想又不愿继续想下去，他承认自己不够绝情，承认自己面对不了血淋淋一身伤的高天亮，所以卓定在小天再一次偷偷出去接单而受伤之后彻底铁了心，决定给他个下马威。

……！疼。  
直至伤口被蹭上，高天亮都没等来卓定一丝一毫的动情，抛出的话一如石沉大海，唯一等来的是手枪挪位，隔着衣服准确的按上他腰侧的伤口，刚好能让他痛，又不至于令伤口二次破裂。

“还记得吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你上次说分杯羹的时候。”  
问答间卓定终归放过了高天亮的新创，转手以枪去抚人身上的旧伤，小天这才想起那些自己未曾在乎过，都快忘淡了的旧事。

卓定按住的是道刀疤，他在一次行动中太过大意，被敌方组织的精英盯上，脖子被刀架住时还在大肆群嘲，以至于本能够安然无恙的身体添了口子，这还要感谢卓定及时赶来，否则怕是脖子都要再挂彩，可他不以为然，轻飘飘安慰面色焦急额上挂汗的同伴。  
“没事的没事的，是k皇你太急了打乱了我的计划，不然哪能受伤呢。”其实那时候他根本毫无抵抗之力，因为失误被抓哪怕是死他都不在乎，直到搭档赶来救下他的一切都不真实的像场梦，既定的结果被另一人改变扭转，他下意识的遮掩无措与谢意，甚至一直以为自己的精湛演技骗过了呆呆兽同志，哪想人家就是看破不说破而已，那么久了还记在心上。

初出茅庐的杀手莽夫一般，他错过了太多次贴心同事的内疚隐忍，此刻记忆活跃起来，像沸腾的水一样，水汽挣扎着跳出水面烫得人生疼，蛰得人慌乱。

狐狸意识到卓定确实动了火，可惜为时已晚，习惯使然，他总觉得还能再抢救一下，总觉得没必要把面具扯下。

又是回天旋地转。

卓定在同行里并不以力道出挑，但爆发一向是佼佼，小天那样清瘦的身板在甘愿被擒时实在和玩具无二，他一边嘀咕着k皇好狠的心，肩头磕到木质床板那一下几乎把他撞到发懵，骨头也跟着叫嚣，像要散架再重组，另一面又惊异于搭档对力道角度的把控不知何时更加精进，陷入绵软床榻的腰腹几乎未收震荡波及，即便这是卓定还在小心护着他。  
Knight啊knight，何苦呢。这样明明大家都苦，都难受，都不好过。  
他这厢蹙了眉念想转了又转，一张嘴开合几番只呼出口浊气，殊不知偏头期间始作俑者卓定已在边上把一切看入眼中记上账本。

tian啊tian，何必呢。你该懂我，该懂自己，该懂所谓我们。  
各自怀的心事相通又不共通，屋里陷入短暂的沉默，然后被小天耐不住打破，他素来不喜欢这样的气氛，尤其是和knight在一起的时候——虽然他没承认过。  
“k皇——行啦，别气了。我可不想日后你脸上都是皱，咱俩出去有人说你老牛吃嫩草。”

这话很诚恳，诚恳的延续了高天亮一如既往的不怕死作风，但小孩儿脸上已没了先前风光，老老实实咬着唇，想在最后通牒下来前争取一下减刑，那双狐狸眸也自觉上场担当重任，眼波流转像蕴一汪色深又清澈的潭水，被情绪吹出涟漪，化作碎玻璃般的一片晶莹，内里意思透彻得很，放过我啦，我明白啦。  
拿手绝活，惯用伎俩。  
换作正常情况这事大概会在狐狸服软的一瞬间翻篇，不得不承认，小天安静下来很好看，是清秀又不阴柔的美，如画眉眼皱一下都叫人揪心，同时也是卓定的一眼万年。

二人初见那天卓定刚结束一天的训练，浑身酸乏，他在氤氲水雾里听得屋外人声窃窃，然后顶着满脑袋的水走出来的时候就看见了在头领一旁站着的高天亮，沉默的，瘦小的，却站得笔直，未擦干的水珠落下来，卓定把眼睛眨了又眨，看了又看也没察觉出面前人一丝怯懦。我们好像一类人，卓定心说，事实上他连一类人的明确意思也不知道，只是隐约的有这样的感觉，只是本能的在无光的训练闲暇里被黯淡的光吸引，作为兵器被培养到大的孩子缺乏职业理论以外的内容，十几年的生活于没碰过外面世界的他来说像白纸，有什么印子也会很快淡去，直到同龄的小孩儿靠过来，执拗的在他的人生里添上笔痕。  
“tian，t-i-a-n,我叫天，中文的天的拼音，自己刚取的，怎么样？你叫什么？”  
猝不及防的搭讪，高天亮的适应能力之强从很早就展现出来，对比起只和导师上级相处过的卓定来说实在强太多，那时候小天的眸子也是亮晶晶的，少了抹狡黠，干净到卓定想把他推出这个世界，没有理由，就是单纯觉得不合适。  
但他没有，也做不到，仅仅埋了头回避过于热烈的视线，搜肠刮肚挤出生涩的字音。  
“卓、卓…knight.”  
像卓定没料到属于自己的光真的会落在自己身边，谁也没料到，这一交换姓名，他们的羁绊便越缠越紧，像总算扎根的树，随岁月一轮轮纠缠深入，直至风波再也无法劈开那样扎实的盘绕。

“乖。”  
不是好也不是不好，卓定根本没去跟小天多谈自己有没有生气这一问题，只哄孩子般应了声，改用藏在枕下的加绒手铐去束缚小天已经被勒出指痕的腕，加这一层防护的原因很简单，他不想让小天被自己以外的任何东西在身上留下印迹。  
表面上knight就大tian几个月，可按道上的规矩，前者毕竟是打小培养，后者作为半途出家的就常被唤一声“小孩儿”，卓定嘴上说得不多，但那点包容指点是个人都看得出，他是真的在尽自己所能，在自己熟悉的领域照顾这个偶尔毛手毛脚的后辈，照顾这个搭档，他分不清保护欲和占有欲，等到二者都生长得太茂密时已经无法抑止。

“我看错你了？这是要玩什么play……”  
后半段话被卓定抵上他唇的手指给堵回腹中，小天挑了挑眉，很快连看向卓定的权利也被剥夺，逼得他彻底无话。  
不透光的布料将他的视线完全拥入黑暗，刚刚望过窗外的眼还不能立刻适应，于是他在五彩斑斓的黑里恍惚了一瞬，愣愣地由着knight替自己系上绑带，烦恼当年连自慰都磕磕盼盼的人不知道什么时候学会了无意识的色情。

他那会儿还在替对方撸管的时候嘲笑卓定，青春期的少年不会也不敢解决生理问题，说是奇事都不为过，边说还颇为恶劣的按着人的尿道口去拨弄冠状沟，在人压抑着颤的时候撤去卓定背部的倚靠，看人几近崩溃的神色——荒诞的闹剧一直持续到他被卓定按了头强行吞吐口交，在过于猛烈的深喉后满面泪痕干呕着说哥哥对不起哥哥太猛了。

……今非昔比。

“k皇，k皇，慢点儿。”  
不到必要时就不叫哥哥，高天亮的韧性极好，双腿此刻借着分腿器与分拷床头两侧的手捆在一起，全身被绑成团后最显眼的便是被刻意露出的后庭，臀肉在被暴露的不安里反复绷紧放松，徒劳遮掩着嫩色穴口的翕张，嘴上倒分毫不显慌乱，还有余力哼哼唧唧闹腾，想着卓定也不过如此，选择用性事来惩罚狐狸绝对是最蠢的一类方案，很多时候，面对卓定他甚至都不会收敛眼里强烈的过分的渴望，想要做爱，想要疼痛，想要在清醒与不清醒间借此获得解脱。

小天不是猫也不算狼，被拿来和狐狸作比是有原因的。

被组织承认那刻起也就意味着小天得和外头彻底断掉联系，从此黑是黑白是白泾渭分明两条路，为了防止刚招来的新人有异心或者反悔，上头通常会派发几周到几个月的外出禁令，更有不少观察期间就被挂上叛徒名片从此不知所踪的。可能是吃过少年间谍的亏，小天这样镇定的超出常人的孩子也被列为重点观察对象，他被安排和卓定一屋，吃饭生活也都同行，几个礼拜下来只觉得这个伙伴不如说是监视者，恐怖的不像个人。  
除了一点是例外…但那似乎更不像人了。  
“不是…你真没吃过棉花糖？”  
大量体能训练后的用餐时间小天经常一口饭都咽不下，他这头扒拉筷子无聊到数米粒，时不时看看边上还在干辣椒送饭的卓定，一句非人哉以外吐不出形容词，大概再成熟的孩子也还是孩子，相处几天纵然没说过几句话也能自觉把人划为相熟行列，这一分类也就意味着卓定成了小天眼里可以唠嗑的对象，百无聊赖里小天跟卓定吐槽好想吃甜的好想吃棉花糖，收获的却是寡言小伙伴的不解，真挚语气不似作假。  
……？  
“…嗯。那是什么？”  
“？”  
如果符号能化为实体或者语言传达给人就好了，高天亮第一次意识到眼前的人被封闭了多久，甚至连外面的天都只见过蓝色的，晴朗的，他一度怀疑被关起来保护起来的孩子脑子一定有什么问题，但反复几次观察都一无所获，卓定真的太干净太空洞，问他喜欢什么想要什么都是不知道，想做什么就是懒，不想吗就是无所谓不在乎，他活得清醒寡欲的像个世外高人，可现实不允许他做竹林七贤，他有鲜红的现实要面对。

年满十六，卓定第一次被带着出任务回来那天高天亮记得很清楚，小少年的面色苍白得像濒死，留作休息时间的那一天早中晚饭通通缺席，高天亮赶回屋的时候就见到一盆污秽，呕吐物的味道飘得满室都是，平日明明什么都压他一头的搭档蜷在床上，靠着身体的柔韧将自己卷做常人无法看明白结构的一团，虚弱得好像随时会和任务目标一样死掉。  
高天亮不知道卓定在外面经历了什么，他只是心疼，觉得这样不行他得做点什么。  
“卓定，卓定。”他唤，喊得不是k皇不是哥哥，是真正的平辈间认真的交流。“我骗过你好多东西，棉花糖其实只是小小团不能扯到房子那么大，萤火虫不是鬼的化身，向流星许愿也不一定会成真，但有件事我没骗过你，男人真的可以操男人。”  
会在十几岁选择加入杀手组织的人又怎么会真的清白，某种程度来说高天亮反而比卓定这样的人有更黑的本质，情急之下他口不择言，耳濡目染知道的那些下流事也终是被他付诸行动，他听大人说性爱能缓解压力忘掉不快，于是他真就把自己的第一次这么交出去，毫不介意在畸形岁月里再添一段畸形关系，甚至第一次就用骑乘，熟练地不像初夜，像本能被激发。

他喜欢，他喜欢这种消磨长夜的方法，喜欢痛感和快感的交融，他知道，卓定不说，但是他也喜欢，他们得靠这样扭曲的肉体关系连接起更深层的纽带，得以此在昏黄不清明的世界走下去。

润滑做得并不细致，高天亮只能感觉出卓定戴了塑胶手套的手指轻车熟路携润滑几次进出他的内里，几次肠道想要缠上冰冷都被拒绝，只有液体留下作伴，逼得小天不得不将腰抬高些去防止凉滑顺着腿留下，他不大喜欢在清醒时感受液体顺腿根滑落的感觉，更偏好自己占主导地位的做爱——这点卓定也相当清楚，他多数时间都会顺着小天，眼下情况必然是故意而为。  
“k皇这是存心在为难我啊？可我这次出去真没见着小姑娘嘛…连个人妖都没见到。”

高天亮这是话里有话，卓定也明白他指向的是哪件事。  
大抵是性格使然，两人受过的杀手教育虽然差不太多，真正动起手来的行事作风却大相径庭。  
卓定对快准狠有种近乎执念的执行力，推崇一刀毙命，杀人无形，王的守护骑士手上的红蔷薇是以血染成，有人说所谓knight不过是killer in the night的缩写，残酷职业也被雕刻出鲜花来。他的首秀便是出色的一击必杀，夺命的红溅上墙，溅到地，洒上卓定的黑衣和手套，那人连呜咽都发不出就被割了喉，可卓定俯身替人合眼时好像能听到亡魂的悲鸣，哭声幽幽晃得他头脑发昏作疼，结果后续脱衣服时发现裹得再严实腕上还是不慎沾血，小天回家时看到的就是指尖压着银光刀面反复摩挲褐色痕迹的恍惚少年，把小天吓得非和人一起睡几天几夜不离才罢休。  
他有种预感，knight第一次被带出去做的并不是寻常任务，那之中一定发生了什么意外，可对方总在话题有转到这类问题的风向时就提前回避。

高天亮完全不同，某种方面来说他比卓定更适合这行，他骨子里的少年心性从没被磨平，张扬，飘逸，他喜欢看全场陷入他的节奏，喜欢刺激慌乱，喜欢在制造闹剧后抽身而退的感觉，尽管也为此没少惹过麻烦。从小到大他见过最好的也经历过最坏的，再怎么脏怎么烂的活他都看得明白平淡，有人说knight是梦魇tian是恶魔，他笑出声，半张脸藏在阴影里眸子盈笑的感觉真像那么回事，他说对呀，是啊我就是从枯骨里生出来的，姐姐嘴巴这么甜我想要你的舌头看看是不是构造哪里和我不同，你教教我，教教我。  
包括那次出行也是一样，慈善舞会硬生生被小天布置成个人秀，神秘魔术师那一套套有意无意的话直接勾了全场单身女性的魂，他挽着自己目标的胳膊走出来的时候就听后头会场惊叫连连，却仍是镇定模样去捂住女伴的耳朵同她交换带毒的吻，裹着糖衣的烈性毒药随唇齿纠缠被推送给任务服务对象，或许几分钟或许十几分钟，这片街区的不知道哪个角落就会出现新的尸体。  
小天管这叫浪漫，可当晚卓定扯下他混了香水味的衣服咬破他还带着口红的唇时显然不这么想，那晚卓定就难得的没顾及他感受，行动后的疲惫加上攻势之猛直接让他浪叫着哭着求饶，那一句哥哥怎么了呀是不是喜欢我吃醋了硬生生被身下的猛烈顶撞堵了回去。  
他只在事后哑着嗓迷迷糊糊问卓定这算什么。听不清卓定到底回答的是赶紧睡还是什么也不算。反正他们之间没有爱情也不配有爱情，行走在刀刃悬崖边的人指不定哪天就尸骨无存，他们不配有常人的美好，不配有什么难以割舍难以分离。

反复激怒卓定等来的就是一旁放置许久的枪械按上后穴边沿，先是很轻的蹭，蹭到高天亮觉得养得难耐扭着腰要避开，下一秒的插入动作对比起来明显就有些蛮不讲理，仅仅只到湿润而已的私处要咽下枪筒显然还是过于勉强，圆柱体抵进身体内的时候小天分明疼到不行，却偏要仗着那薄薄一层黑布遮了蹙起眉眼继续笑，好像五官都扭曲拧作团仍不影响他勾着嘴角，惹过无数人，什么话都敢说的嘴此刻也格外明媚，一副薄情唇好看地笑，偏偏笑得看不出生气与情绪，连讨好意味都宛如观者的错觉，像花，像花心枯死外部盛放的玫瑰。  
“k皇，呜、我看这枪比你的还好使。”

但其实两把枪都是拿来给高天亮用的，事发之后小天不太再敢同女性如此亲密的接触，毕竟快感被折腾久了之后就只剩痛，那夜过完他连着请了小一个礼拜的假才算休息好，奖金被扣得七七八八，而事后卓定表达歉意的方式就是给小天送了把枪，造型相当好看的左轮，他其实不贯用热兵器杀人，但重点并不在此，卓定是在提醒他别离目标太近，问起来解释的就是怕人不小心受了伤，反正别的理由一概不认，小天也懒得追问。  
像是为了不负期望，小天还专门用过一次这把他自认为与本人不搭的武器，礼花弹里炸出的不是彩带也并非玫瑰，子弹破空的声音直接将某个家伙的脑袋炸开花来，也算是达到暖场效果。  
接下去这枪就单单被用作拆装练习的教具，里面的子弹早被卸了个干干净净，谁想起来谁就擦擦养养，小天反正早就抛之脑后，也不知道卓定什么时候拿出来放在卧室里的。

“哈嗯……堂堂k皇就这点本事吗？这种下三滥的手段和你还真是完全不搭，被夺舍了？”  
是媚药。  
充裕的性生活非但没钝化小天的体感，反而将狐狸调教得更为敏感诱人，不知道是不是反复有物体进出身体影响了他的即时判断，察觉出内壁有灼烧感扩散开时他已经能适应枪筒的进出，甚至还会在有限空间里主动迎合，摸索着让自己舒适一点，常识借力去教枪口碾上自己的敏感点——至于先前过量的润滑，饶是倔强如小天也不会疯到和药物作较量，人总是会对在自己印象里留下不大好回忆的东西怀有一定程度的恐惧，嘴上的不服输并不能说服身体无畏，为了逃避高天亮的挣扎剧烈起来，又被按着大腿拖拽回来。  
但卓定接下来的行为显然更让人接受不了，他不再拖动枪械，独留小天一人纠结身后含着东西的肌肉，收缩会遭殃，放松也难耐，大脑在这强刺激性的药剂的侵袭下也有了罢工想法，他不再能很自如的决定说什么做什么，原本把控在自己手上的甜腻呻吟无法用于主动勾引，喘息和呜咽都变得毫无章法。  
“哥哥……呜啊、哥哥、混蛋……白痴，哈啊……”

卓定很少能听见高天亮骂出这么直白的话语，不用看，卓定单凭猜想就料得到黑布遮盖下的是一双有多动人的眸，噙着泪的眼像冬天蒙雾的窗花，拭去那片茫茫就会看见外面静得有些渗人的世界，有死掉的潭水凋零的桃，荆棘枯败后的刺仍然硬到足以蜇伤来课，但卓定从不介意这些，他能看见，能看见荒芜中心自己的影子，小小一个，沉默而立。多少次他们之间的小摩擦将近爆发，多少次他都会为对方眼里的光影动容心软，即便他知道那人花园里的木偶没有他的灵魂他的心意，那只是象征搭档的木偶。

少年人的脾气来得快去得也快，在黑暗中相依的两个人对独一无二的彼此总怀有极高的包容度，像两只拼命互舔的猫，一见面一挨着就必然是湿漉漉的两团，但他们也并非没吵过架。  
“k，k……”  
卓定踩着黑红和血腥味走进密室的时候看到的就是这么幅景象——高天亮被粗麻绳绑在十字刑架上，破烂不堪的衣服碎片垂着，随人止不住的颤抖秋叶般晃动，露出的肌肤上还能看见交错的鞭痕，那还是小事，中了媚药的小天已经将唇咬破，有殷红顺他嘴角留下，潮红面颊，满脸泪光，无一不昭示着小狐狸已经忍得快要发疯了，快到极限了，光怪陆离的梦里他伸手，但又什么都抓不住，世界在分崩离析离他而去，慌乱不得解的情况下他一遍遍念着搭档的名字，断断续续，念不完全，偏倔强的用沙哑枯竭的声音低低的不停的唤，像握着最后一根救命稻草。  
第二天他在温软床榻上醒来浑身都疼，卓定第一次对他发了火，用极其直接又偏激的方式，对上小天引以为傲的一张脸就是一拳。  
“混蛋。”  
那时候小天也这么骂他，却又比现在少了不知多少底气，多了多少乖巧。

“嗯……呜、哥哥我难受、哥哥…哈、操你妈的……”  
卓定准备的媚药其实药性不大，属于见效快又温和持久的类型，不过经了小天潜意识的放大后效果比预想的还要好，黑暗中他的确觉得自己全身都热，都烧起来了，快要被欲火烫得崩溃，可事实上看不见，怎么都看不见卓定也听不见卓定的声音才是真正让他难以忍受的原因。  
找不到，他在黑暗中听见杀过的人嘈杂听不真切的声音，笑着的哭着的闹着的求他的，他看见那些被他杀死或想他死的人的脸，忽闪忽闪的从他面前晃过来转过去，甚至连幼时自家养的狗都怀了哀怨冲他吠，他走他跑他跳，他在自己的脑内世界里撞得晕头转向，直至昏沉无力地跌坐在地上都没翻到他想看见的脸想听见的声音。  
那明明是他同吃同住多少年的伙伴，该是他最熟悉的人，是他未曾脱口倾诉，想推开又舍不得的光。  
可他越急就越记不起来，明明那眉眼都近在眼前，他仍一个个否定排斥，不是，不是的。

高天亮想起来了，想起来卓定先前的眼神他什么时候见过。  
那个雪夜明明是万家灯火的圣诞节，两个人却默契的谁都没提一句回家也没说要吃什么，街上行人很少，像他们这样结伴什么也不逛的更少，商场里还有人在排队等座，三三两两，全是情侣家庭，路过的圣诞树坠了好看彩灯，一闪一闪，有孩子在上面挂贺卡，要祝全家幸福要祝学业有成，像圣诞老人索要那些离卓定和高天亮太遥远的东西。  
好像一切都与他们无关，他俩只是牵着手，平静的像往常一样去到广场长椅上坐着，自从边上新建起的商场彻底落成，老街巷本就没什么人经过的广场彻底空寂下来，连偶尔会出现的活动也像放弃挣扎一样完全取消，不知不觉的，这里就成了二人的秘密基地。  
“k皇，你说我哪天死了，会不会也像这个广场一样烂在角落啊。”  
问这话的时候高天亮正低头叉起个热腾腾的章鱼丸子，往自己那杯不辣的酱料里放，他额外要了两个杯子，单装辣酱和甜酱，方便卓定也尝尝鲜。  
“不会。”  
伴随着回答出现的动静很快让小天意识到自己似乎问了什么不该问的，因为那剩下半杯属于卓定的小丸子几乎是应了他声儿翻，迫不及待替主人闹出点动静好作答一般啪嗒滚了一地，而小丸子的所有者抬起头，在答话过后还是不满意一般，放慢话音字正腔圆又重复一遍。。  
“不会。”  
尔后卓定又问他要不要一起逃一起走，还有机会还可以不用担心哪一天会猝然死掉，但谁都明白不可能，小天只有在做杀手的时候才有些活着的感觉，卓定呢？卓定除此之外什么都不懂，他们的人生早就被不同寻常的东西绑定好。  
那会儿卓定也是一样的眼神。

卓定承认，即使是挡住了小天最勾魂的一双眼，他看着床上浸在汗里的人儿还是心疼不忍，可那些东西在小狐狸面前不管用这件事早就被时间证明过了。于是他只是握着枪柄带动人体内的枪筒转过几圈，又在一下深入后调整过角度避免其滑脱，不出意外听见人拔高了的惊叫，虚弱的，恐慌的，又带点享受和期待。  
后庭已经无法被枪械满足，那东西只是硬，冰冷硌人含得他难受，同时挺起的性器也始终得不到丝毫想要的爱抚，只是被迫同自身的小腹磨蹭着吐出点清液，想要，高天亮徒劳的想，即使是让他自渎也好，他仅仅是想从这样的状态下解放出来。  
“哥哥……！！”

撒娇是被不期而然的掌掴打断的，那一下清脆巴掌算是彻底夺去了高天亮对身体的支配权，他无法再克制后穴的吞吐频率，那点残余未吸收的药物带着痉挛这样的胜利果实将小天最后一点理智蚕食殆尽。

接连着几下快而稳的打击，从未挨过这种有些屈辱味道的打的小孩儿急得哭出来，结果那点汗泪全为黑布贪婪吸吮，又在被浸湿后同他的半面完全贴合，连着眨眼这样的动作也显得格外艰难，难耐间高天亮的挣扎动作连带着锁在床头的镣铐一并响动，卓定仅仅是迟疑了几秒，到底心软停下了对小天的责罚，转而抵住正扑腾着的人的肩，极其轻柔地抚过那顶着床板到有些发红的肤，制止了其自虐的行为。  
“别乱来。”  
他这头狼狈不堪，卓定却是单靠传来的声音就可以料想出的整洁，或许真的是被药物冲昏了头，小天不排斥这样的场景，他甚至莫名的想要对此生出几丝依恋，卓定的话，卓定的味道，足以让他恢复片刻清明。

足够了，这样的卓定足够让他在脑内勾勒描绘搭档的肖像，也让他骤然明白为什么先前自己找不到卓定。  
所有人都觉得冷血杀手knight难接近，都觉得他心狠手辣避之不及，可那样在道上名声赫赫的家伙在自己身边的确从未显出一分一毫的冷漠，乖巧的像个憨憨，就算被称为呆呆兽也仅会半恼着抗议，合作任务不是没有，但是每一次每一次，只要他们对视，少年总是在笑的，总是温柔的，那样的憨笑即便面上还溅着血都抹不掉灿烂色彩——这样的卓定，在他身边的卓定，独一无二的卓定。

“呜嗯、哥哥……”  
这次打断小天的不再是对后面的惩罚，又渴望又不乐意，小天不知该恨还是该谢卓定的决定。  
而卓定则伸手，以指去压小天的舌根，直抵到对方快要将干呕的念头付诸行动才放松，在短暂的休息后再重复相同的动作，像在温和耐心的逗猫，虽然那只猫并不觉得有多舒服。  
高天亮柔软的舌头卷着卓定的手指，机械的顺本能去以舌尖蹭他指腹，将温热的唾液裹蜜般仔细包上人皮肤，其实小天想咬下去，但牙根发酸到根本使不出力，他只能感觉到津液不受控的顺着嘴角流出，然后呜咽着发出求饶的声音。  
不过声音同样因为受到手指的阻挠模糊不清，比之咿咿呀呀学语的孩童更不明白，可这样的异常在眼下来说就变作了另类的暧昧，卓定在搅和间倒也没忘记去照顾下人的性器，一如当年小天欺负自己一样，他也在人高潮将至时堵上人铃口又加剧挑逗，性质却比那时更恶劣，他现在太了解小天，何况他还收走了人告饶呻吟的权利。  
“呜呜……”  
泪从黑布下蜿蜒而落的时候，有那么一刻连最是熟悉小天的卓定都呼吸一滞。那是漂亮不足以形容的艺术品，脆弱又耀眼的玻璃瓷器，此刻就在自己的身边。

来基地的时间越久，小天与那日沉默的形象就相差愈远，他天生的苦中作乐的本性也就发挥的淋漓尽致，并不能叫乐观，只能说是会找乐子——只有一点没变。  
训练到吐的时候没哭，挨训也不会哭，即便被拷问到遍体鳞伤也没掉一滴泪，心高气傲的小孩好像生来不会落泪，看着虚飘的腰杆站得笔直，谁作弄过他，谁欺负她，他就闷声发狠劲加倍儿还回去。  
只一种情况例外。  
无数次卓定在高潮时吻过小天眼角的湿痕，平日倔强的不行的小孩把眼泪全留在了床上，全留到了卓定面前，浑像个哭包转世，低声的嚎啕的喘得上气不接的，卓定见过他千百种哭法。

见过千百次，心动千百次。  
卓定终于肯放小天射出来的时候，夹着人舌头的手指也一并松开，最后抽出的指带了条细长银丝，透明唾液不舍般赖着在小天的唇和他的指尖牵线搭桥，同狐狸本尊一样色情。

“小天。”  
卓定不在意也懒得去揩缠上指的液体，反低头将那串和人小腹上的白浊搅和作一团，把混合液体涂抹到赤裸着的人身上，落点是一条淡得快看不见了的疤痕。  
“还记得吗？”  
“嗯哈…哥哥、记得、呜、记得、不、不要……”  
“这是你最早受的伤，因为大意，在朝目标近身是被阴了一道。”  
“这是第二道，子弹破空声传出来的时候我以为我见不到你了，还好只是刮蹭。”  
“还有这里……”  
“这里……”

原本是用于创造新生儿的体液此刻被涂抹在一道道象征濒死的伤疤上，要说把这些东西讲给一切的主人听未免太荒诞，他仍在因为药物而陷入混乱的挣扎，可卓定确实在安静地念，比起跟面前人交流更想是在告诫自己，他读的很慢，平时被小天嘲笑的咬字不清一点也没发生，把藏着掖着许久的陈年旧卷通通翻出来，扫去灰尘的动作都小心得不能再小心，他像宣读什么罪状一样轻声的念——并非小天的错误，而是他自己没保护好搭档的自责。  
小天身上的伤痕总随年岁渐长越添越多，内疚与恐惧也就将卓定留给小天的那部分内核越裹越深，没人能倾诉的那部分隐秘心事几乎要烂在肚子里，但情绪这样的坏东西总是在半夜疯狂生长把他惊醒，不得不确认过伙伴的平安才能继续陷入浅眠。  
黑暗里的高天亮看不到，他只能感觉到卓定的指尖带着颤知道人情绪不对，他徒劳的再次挣扎，呜咽着说我知道错啦，好哥哥放过我，让我看看你让我亲亲你。  
说是仪式又没有仪式的隆重，但卓定看向小天时的有一份心情的确和举行仪式类似，那是虔诚与忠心，是骑士守护他的天的坚定。

黑暗里他们终于接吻。

那张骗了无数人的漂亮嘴唇色浅又薄，此时微微张着，随主人抬头的动作期盼似的向上方扬起，乖顺又安静的等待被另一张偏厚的唇触上。  
卓定主动凑下去，寻了适才贴上高天亮下颔的银丝，一点一点，或亲或添将自己留在对方身上的痕迹再度收回，属于小孩儿的东西被他灵活用舌尖倒卷入口，混着泪的涩味在他口中漫开，不甜，很苦。  
他的高天亮，他裹了糖衣的高天亮，明明将外层咬破后是夺魂又致命的毒品，却仍然让卓定沉沦，让卓定坚定在理智与追光中毅然选择了后者。  
他们的唇齿终于相贴，唇与唇温柔的相抵，舌与舌轻快的纠缠，一方索取，一方愿予，双方渴望。高天亮几乎是有些焦急去吮人唇，去寻觅他最熟悉的薄荷味，也确实被他料到，卓定能靠不动声色将心情掩饰，被蒙了眼的高天亮，却瞒不过心底最原始真实的冲动与念想，热烈鼻息才不管主人是否有意将心事公开，它只知道身体想要，所以他表达。  
“卓定。”  
“我在。”

在正式从基地搬出来允许独立居住前，高天亮和卓定一起做过场忠诚测试。  
说是忠诚测试，实则同屈打成招并无本质上的不同，但那除了熬根本别无他选。昏暗无光的地牢只能靠铁窗外的雨声辨明天气，一张床，两个食盆，房间狭小的转个身都能擦碰个什么地方，最要命的是根本没有办法判断时间和日期。  
外面的光源由于人为因素总是亮着，打到地上就是一排的白色方框，起先高天亮会站到床上抬手，那点变不出花的手影愣是被他讲出本新格林童话，他还会笑，会说你看我的影子是从外面来的，如果不是你还在这里我就出去啦。而卓定就会在一旁安静的看，在人表演结束之后和他一起站过去，牵上高天亮的手一起抬至光的高度。  
“等等我，一起走。”他说。  
漫长又枯燥的时间里只有彼此，他们困了就睡累了就起，窄小的床逼他们缩着身子相拥而眠，一睁眼就是对方的眉眼，起先还会举起的手后来就不再去抬起，只卓定还在坚持拿小木棍记录时间。一横一竖一横一竖一横，一个正再一个正，错觉总是在作弄他们，度日如年与不过一瞬两种感觉轮流占据着他们的脑海，跳跃得他们快要疯掉，高天亮嬉笑着发问的时候眉眼里是藏不住的恹恹，他哑着嗓说k皇我看你这张脸都要看到恶心啦，要不就算了——  
话又没说话，明明是好脾气好耐心的卓定，打断高天亮的混账话倒是颇有一手，那时候他们也在黑暗中接吻，眨眨眼就陷进黑色的世界里，小天察觉到一股咸味的湿润，片刻后才反应过来那是什么。  
长期一样的饭菜一样的场景钝化了他的五感，等到腥味已经被他咽下一小部分小天才惊觉那是什么，他猛地推开面前人，复杂心情将话音都带的哆嗦，伶牙俐齿半晌只能憋出个“你”字。  
卓定只是沉默着舔掉唇角的血珠，第二次亲吻的时候也就温和不少。  
“小天，听我说，渴了我给你水喝，冷静，就快过去了。我听前辈说过这边的规矩。”  
这样自虐式的威胁兼哄骗的确让小天安分好多，后来重新见光时他已经不去计较卓定刻得天数到底对不对，也忘了自己讲过的故事，只对那两次吻印象深刻，并亲切说想不到卓定哥哥急了像狗，自己咬自己的类型。

卓定将手枪从对方身体里抽出，带一摊湿漉漉的水痕，又将那沾满了肠液与润滑的物什送到小孩口中，趁着人安静的，不知是主动还是无意的舔舐间去一一解开人身上的镣铐遮挡。  
眼睛重见光亮的第一眼实在太扎人，可高天亮不管，他极其自然地将湿漉漉的身体送上去勾着卓定的肩，即使眯了眼，那眸中都能清楚窥见卓定的影。  
“哥哥好狠的心，哥哥我想要。”  
哭腔混合杂乱的喘息，含糊不清的声音只听调子都能明白他在讲什么，被松绑的狐狸主动送上门的样子太诱人，他的腿上此刻还有圈分腿器留下的痕，附着些晶亮的液体泛出的水光极其色情，比伊甸园的禁果更可口且具光泽。

“答应我自己下次万事小心。”  
“好。呜啊……！”  
“不许不经商量偷偷接任务。”  
“知道啦……知道了。哈、哥哥……”  
卓定当然知道高天亮渴望什么，他将方才用于代替枪支安慰人的手指从其后穴抽出，淫靡液体被他随手抹到狐狸的面颊上，在听到满意回答后他总算是肯去抬小天的双腿，用自己已然勃起的性器蹭上对方股间泥泞处，紧而待听够讨扰，才正式对准了对方穴口，将自己的阴茎送入。  
两人的身体同样对彼此相熟，进入的过程没多废什么力气，卓定能感觉到小天炙热而紧致的穴对他的盛情邀请，药物作用下他的内里比往常温度还要高上些许，裹上卓定性器时的感受几乎要属于从未有过的新体验。  
而这才等来抚慰的小天只剩哭得力气，又疼又爽，眼泪是在床上最好的表达喜悦的方式。  
抽噎声与颤抖，卓定埋在心底的占有欲与施虐欲一并迸发，他勾着垂在高天亮脖颈上已经被汗泪完全洇湿的黑布，交叉收紧作简易项圈，再猛然一拽引软了身子的狐狸强行抬头，他看见狐狸在察觉到喘不上气时哭着挣扎呜咽说不出话，索性将整根性器直接蛮不讲理埋入人柔软甬道里。  
“呜、哥哥……喜欢、还要。”  
松开人脖子上的束缚听到的话全然不出所料，高天亮边以身体索要还要企图伸手将卓定推开，做一套说一套无非是在告诉卓定，再用力些，不够，还不够。明明身体渴望，狐狸那张脸偏偏清纯得要命，妖艳与无暇在同一个人身上共存这种不太真实的状况被高天亮演绎到极致。  
卓定将轻叹送至高天亮耳畔，他起先的抽送频率并不快，只是以一种自然的速度去反复捋平人穴口褶皱，但只是那样，就足够让狐狸的呻吟变调，从渴求变为欲求不满，从想要变为还想要。  
到底是药物作用还是情欲使然高天亮自己心里清楚，可他就像所有微醺还要买醉发痴的人一样精明又聪明，主动将一切归功于媚药药效的强力。  
“哥哥我还要、呜、不……”  
“哈、难受，哥哥、嗯…不要。”  
高天亮哭着让卓定住手让卓定停下，没停过颤抖的下半身却比平日都要热烈的欢迎着人的阴茎，哪怕是短暂的退出都像生死别离般拼命挽留，敏感的一塌糊涂肠肉的肠肉像不知倦怠，一遍一遍将卓定的性器夹得更用力，爽得人有些飘。

是啊，不然怎么能说狐狸是狐狸呢。  
不需要捆绑，高天亮从来不会在性事上逃避什么，两人同时高潮的时候卓定想起他们的初夜，卧室里的呕吐物还没清理干净，他们却躲在浴室里发生肉体关系，卓定不明白，于是小天自己做润滑，主动将自己送上门，交换烟火味的吻，将装满苦味的少年往事收容进心里，又随一次次深顶将其抛之脑后。

高潮后高天亮喜欢咬着人肩不放，狐狸一样，他说哥哥真好用，哥哥也小心别出意外呀，不然狐狸怎么活下去。  
卓定应声，想的却是不知是谁离不开谁。性瘾患者离不开熟悉的肉体，像飞蛾陷入黑暗会崩溃破碎。

十几岁那年卓定说小天是他的光，昏暗年岁里小天把卓定试为光。  
却是互为烛火，互为飞蛾，相伴相行，无法分离。


End file.
